


Winter Yule in Jugdral

by Seiryu_Cresct



Series: The Academy Lewyn/Arvis [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blood and Injury, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied Relationships, Lewyn makes Arvis happy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiryu_Cresct/pseuds/Seiryu_Cresct
Summary: The Winter Yule has come around during their time at Bellhalla Academy. Set after chapter 5 of Bellhalla Academy. Winter Yule is the time of the Yule Ball. Lewyn wishes for Arvis to not be alone this Christmas and hopes to change that this year.





	1. It's Yule Time Again

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters all credit goes to Nintendo!  
> This is my first ever fanfic I actually am publishing here. I write a lot when I have inspiration and am very passionate about Jugdral. I have many headcanons about the academy so I have decided to write them down. This is the second one I started on but wanted to finish first. Working on it for months and wanting to just get it done I kind of rushed it towards the end, knowing how I wanted it to end and just wanted to get there. So it might be a bit bullshitted and rushed but my ideas are all there! I just hope people will find enjoyment and pleasure in reading what I post here! I'm happy to have feedback! But please...I do not want anything negative. Positive comments or constructive criticism only! I hope you enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewyn has always loved the holidays. Arvis, not so much. Lewyn wants to go to the Yule Ball with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this back in November. I finally decided to go and finish it!
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

It was that time again. The Winter Yule. The Academy was in bright festive spirits. Red and green sparkling decorations hung from every corner, knights humming catchy tunes. Lewyn especially was in bright spirits. Back in his country, Silesse, the yule was always celebrated, it was the most important holiday. It was easy for him to get in the holiday mood, always being naturally cheerful. But it wasn’t this way for all. He noticed immediately, seeing his newly made friend so down. When Lewyn was only five he sought out Arvis’ friendship and now that he was sixteen, he considered him a very close friend.  
Living in the mage quarters of the academy he befriended the young Duke of Velthomer, Arvis. The fire mage had quite the reputation. He was feared by all and was seen as quite terrifying. Despite such rumors, Lewyn couldn’t help but notice that he just seemed so...sad. He was always alone and never spoke to anyone and was always seen off reading a book. Whether it be alone at a table outside, alone in the grass, or in a chair in the corner of the library. Not only was he greatly feared but also greatly disliked. The knights never learning their lessons and were always messing with him, relentlessly picking on him. Lewyn, unable to accept such behaviors attempted to stand up for Arvis, even if that meant they turned on him instead. That was what sparked the beginning of their friendship. Arvis was greatly misunderstood, Lewyn thought. He learned quickly that the Duke was very kind, if not a bit socially awkward and very talented. They had many things in common, both loving books, appreciating music and a nice cup of tea, both excelled in magic, and were both of nobility. They became fast friends. Arvis though, did not speak much of himself. Lewyn was an open book on the other hand.  
But there he was...looking so sad again. Lewyn stopped walking and turned to him.

 

“Hm...? Arvis?”

 

As if snapped from a daze the Duke looked up. “My apologies...were you saying something?”

 

Lewyn rested his hand on Arvis’ shoulder. “I was asking about the upcoming break. Will you be returning to Velthomer?” Arvis’ expression darkened and Lewyn immediately regretted asking.

 

“Is that even a question.” Arvis said, looking away from him.

 

“Maybe you’d travel for the holiday.” Lewyn said lightly, smiling.

 

“No.” Arvis said sternly.

 

“Or not...” Lewyn drew back.

 

Arvis glowered at the floor making Lewyn drop the entire subject. Maybe he just wasn’t a holiday cheer person. “This is our last week. I didn’t particularly like it here at first...but after coming to know you. I’m glad I’m here.” Lewyn said with a smirk and a wink. Arvis rolled his eyes and scoffed at him, walking past.

 

“Hey! At least try to be appreciative! Blush or something!” He yelled. At Lewyn’s suspense Arvis covered his mouth, snickering. “H-hey! You’re laughing at me!”

 

“M-my apologies.” Arvis said, recovering. “Well...knowing you hasn’t been terrible.”

 

“You’re unbelievable!” Lewyn said, leaning against Arvis, laughing. Together they walked down the corridor towards their dorm. Outside the sun was going down, casting an orange glow through the windows, bathing Arvis in its rays. Lewyn’s heart skipped a beat and he was momentarily stunned. “Wow...” He breathed.  
Arvis became self-conscious, noticing Lewyn staring at him so intently.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing nothing!” Lewyn said quickly. “Hey um...” As he was about to tell him, three loud voices echoed down the hall, coming towards them. Linked at the elbow, skipping down the hall, singing at the top of their lungs were Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan.

 

“Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way!”

 

Arvis turned around, the other way from the three knights and moved at a quick pace far away from them.

 

“Arvis! Wait!” Lewyn ran to try and keep up with him.

 

“No. I do not wish to socialize with the likes of them.” He said, his words laced with venom. Lewyn recalled hearing from the other knights and mages that Sigurd used to be friends with Arvis when they were children. But upon coming to the Academy Sigurd met Quan and Eldigan and immediately became best friends. After that Sigurd and Arvis drifted apart. Arvis seemed to blame Sigurd, who was always with Quan and Eldigan. He stopped talking to Arvis for some unknown reason, may it be that he preferred his new best friends or that he really did just...drift apart, the two were complete opposites. Sigurd taking to the sword, sparing and Arvis a mage, always with a book in hand. Just seeing Sigurd seemed to set Arvis off. Lewyn would rather not see another fire.

 

“Come this way!” Lewyn said, grabbing Arvis’ hand.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?! Unhand me!”

 

* * *

Lewyn took him up the many flights of stairs until they reached the rooftop. That was Lewyn’s special place. Many nights Lewyn would sit on the roof, playing music and enjoying the wind. He sat down on the edge of the roof, swinging his legs. Holding his hand out to Arvis, the Duke reluctantly took it, sitting down beside him. Silently they gazed out at the sunset. Oranges, blues and purples swirled together, becoming pink the further you looked. Lewyn turned back to Arvis, appreciating the absolute beauty of him. The colors of the sunset complemented his crimson red hair and Lewyn was unable to look away.

 

“Beautiful...” He breathed.

 

“It is indeed.” Arvis nodded, agreeing.

 

No you idiot! I was talking about you! Lewyn thought, slightly disappointed. Oh well...how dense and oblivious Arvis could be was cute. They sat only an inch apart, Arvis’ hand almost touching Lewyn’s. It’s now or never to make a move... Lewyn thought, silently taking a deep breath. With a burst of sudden courage, he laid his hand atop of Arvis’.

 

“Hm?” The Duke tilted his head in confusion. Lewyn glared determinedly at the sunset. Realizing it was deliberate Arvis’ eyes widened with surprise. “Oh...” He said in a small voice, turning to look back at the sunset as well.

 

“The Yule Ball...” Lewyn muttered, his face becoming more red.

 

“Yes?” Arvis gave him a sidelong glance, a tint of red dusting his porcelain cheeks.

 

“W-would you want to g-go...with m-me?” Lewyn asked nervously, shyly bowing his head, far too embarrassed to fully face Arvis. There was a brief moment of silence and Lewyn felt like he would suffocate.

 

“No.” Arvis said, crossing his arms. Lewyn’s head jolted up, his heart sinking.

 

“Wait what? N-no?” His voice squeaked.

 

“No.” Arvis repeated, his eyes betraying the guilt he hid.

 

“I... honestly did not expect that...”

 

“I do not accept such cowardice.” Arvis glared.

 

“Eh?”

 

“If you do not have the courage to look me in the eye. No I will not go with you. Are you even serious about asking me? Or is it just convenient.”

 

“What?! No! I am quite serious.” Lewyn grabbed both of Arvis’ hands. Taking a deep breath Lewyn continued. “Arvis Duke of Velthomer...Will you do me the great honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?”

 

“It would be my honor to...Prince Lewyn of Silesse.” Arvis said, holding Lewyn’s hands tighter.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted it to be cute and for Arvis to be happy. So that's what will happen here in this story.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	2. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball comes. Sigurd, Quan and Eldiagn wonder who Lewyn's lucky "lady" is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Lewyn paced back and forth in his room, constantly adjusting his clothes. His heart racing, he couldn’t calm himself down. He knew he was attractive and all but still felt like next to Arvis he would pale in comparison. Loud voices broke him out of his worrying thoughts. Boisterous knights busted into the mage quarters without being invited in.

 

“Hey Lewyn!” Sigurd clapped him on his shoulder. He was dressed like an ideal prince, in all white with a blue cape and black boots. On either side of him was Eldigan and Quan. Eldigan looked dashing in his long red tailcoat and Quan looked very sophisticated in his black dress clothes.

 

“Waiting for your date?” Sigurd asked, nudging his side.

 

“Ah..ha..ha…yeah…” Lewyn laughed nervously. It wasn’t exactly…common boys going together. Lewyn and Arvis were already picked on enough as it was by the knights. He knew Sigurd, Quan, and Eldigan were different but that didn’t change Lewyn’s nagging fear.

 

“I’m sure that lucky lady will be quite beautiful! Lighten up!” Sigurd nudged him again.

 

“Yeah…” Lewyn stared at the floor. Arvis would definitely be beautiful. Switching the topic away from himself he inquired the knights. “So who are you guys going with?”

 

“Adean.” Sigurd said.

 

“I will be accompanying Lachesis.” Eldigan said, standing upright.

 

“Quan is going with Ethlyn.” Sigurd said, staring unapprovingly.

 

“Your sister right?” Lewyn asked.

 

“Eh…maybe being with Quan will finally turn her into a lady.” Sigurd said.

 

“Your sister is very ladylike already.” Quan defended her.

 

“Ethlyn…a lady?!” Sigurd burst into a fit of laughter. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned back to Lewyn.

 

“Who’s the lucky lady friend anyway?”

 

“I do not see how that is of any of your concern.”

 

“Oh c’mon! We told you!” Sigurd wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Sigurd…you should respect his privacy. After all, we will see once we are all there.” Eldigan said.

 

“Guess you’re right Eldie. See ya there Lewyn!” The three knights left as quickly as they came.

* * *

 

Sighing deeply Lewyn went back to the full-length mirror in the room. He adjusted his dark blue vest overtop his ruffled long-sleeved white shirt. For what felt like the hundredth time he ran his brush through his green hair. Still he felt like something was off, that he should look better, so he could stand on equal grounds with him.  
He moved his bangs out of his eye, tucking it behind his ear. No no no that doesn’t look fancy at all! Lewyn thought shaking his head. His hair fell back into place and Lewyn knew he had to do something special with it. He normally never changes his hair, or really does anything with it. But today was not a normal day, it was the Yule Ball. Where he had a date with Arvis.

 

What am I to do… Lewyn thought, frantically pacing back and forth. I have to have something. He crouched down at the foot of his bed by his trunk, opening it he sifted through his belongings. He tossed out all of his Silessian clothes until there wasn’t any left. The only thing that was left was what appeared to be a jewellery box. For once he wasn’t mad at his mom for wanting him to wear expensive accessories.  
He had the perfect thing. Gingerly he picked up a golden hair pin with diamond flowers delicately crafted on. He slid it into place, pinning back his bangs. Lewyn blushed with embarrassment. I can’t believe I’m getting so dressed up…But Arvis meant everything to him, he was his most important person. Lewyn would do anything for him. Which was why he spent so much time preparing for this day and dressed up more fancily than he ever has. Despite being a prince and heir to the Silessian throne he never wanted the throne and saw himself as equal to the civilians, not really as royalty. But beside Arvis…he felt as if he had to appear as the royal he was. Arvis Duke of Velthomer was the most impressive looking person Lewyn has ever seen. He carried himself high with dignity and pride and his beauty was unmatched. Not to mention he was hot as hell. That was why Lewyn needed to look his best, so he could stand proudly next to him.

 

As Lewyn was running through the list of things he had to do there was a hesitant knock on the door. His heart began racing and he tried desperately to calm his heavy breathing. “J-just a minute!” He squeaked. Oh god did I really just sound like that?! He mentally kicked himself. I’m a fool! A total complete utter fool!  
“Lewyn I know you are probably overflowing with sever bouts of anxiety. But know it’s for nothing. Please take a deep breath and calm yourself.”  
Lewyn raised a hand to his chest, breathing in deeply as Arvis instructed. With unsteady legs he hobbled over to the door. The red and gold regal rug beneath him was crumpled up at the end catching his foot. Before he could stop himself, he fell forward, startled he screamed. Swinging his arms out to save himself proved futile as he crashed into the door. Arvis took a step back hearing the loud impact, the door rattling.

 

“Lewyn?!” Not waiting any more Arvis threw open the door, finding his date crumpled upon the floor, his hands covering his face.

 

“Lewyn!” Arvis’ voice was laced with concern. He crouched down beside him, grabbing his forearms and pulled him up. The young Silessian prince was teary eyed, a bruise already beginning to form on his forehead. “Here lemme see…” Arvis said softly. He had the sweet caring tone you would often hear from a mother. Tenderly he moved Lewyn’s hands away, cupping his face gently. Lewyn stared into his deep red eyes and felt as if he could get lost into them. Lewyn flushed from the thought.

 

“Good…it doesn’t seem to be too bad…” Arvis muttered, his face inches away. Lewyn’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning in towards him. He could smell the sweet scent of Arvis’ cologne, subtle but evident. It was so pleasant and intoxicating, making Lewyn’s head spin. All he could think about was Arvis. Arvis here in front of him, Arvis holding his face, Arvis so close to him. Arvis…Lewyn thought, wanting to drown in him. He could feel Arvis’ hot breath on his lips, smell the sweet peppermint. It lasted only a moment but to Lewyn it felt like an eternity. Arvis’ soft lips upon his own. His heart threatened to tear out of his chest. Hesitantly Arvis pulled away, looking at Lewyn for some sort of confirmation or rejection.

 

“W-wow…” Lewyn breathed. Arvis blushed, tucking a long curl behind his ear and looking away. Lewyn leaned against him, closing his eyes.

 

“As much as I’d love to stay here like this…I was really looking forward to dancing with you, showing off that you are my date.”

 

“Huh?!” Lewyn jolted upright, blushing.  
Arvis stood upright, offering him his hand. Lewyn took it, getting pulled up. Now that they were facing each other Lewyn really took in his godly appearance. He wore a black tailcoat intricately embroidered with gold, the inside of it was red. He had on knee high fancy black and gold boots over black pants.

 

“Holy wow…” He whispered.

 

“What?” Arvis asked sternly, looking at him sceptically.

 

“You…you look amazing…Otherworldly…Godlike. My how lucky I am…To be able to stand in your presence! To be in your grace! To hear my name upon your sweet lips!”  
Arvis turned away from him, done with his theatrics. “That was sweet at first…you really needn’t have added the rest of that. And…you…too…look very nice…” He muttered. Lewyn clung onto his arm, giggling like a schoolgirl.

* * *

They made their way to the courtyard where the Yule Ball was being held. Red and green lights were hung on every tree and buildings. Red and green garland adorned many as well. In the center of the courtyard was a magnificent Christmas tree, decorated with twinkling ornaments and white lights. Music played nearby by an orchestra, seated on benches. Knights stood all around with their dates, mostly mages and healers. They were either dancing or drinking a cup of red wine.

 

Arvis wasted no time holding Lewyn’s hand and resting his other on his hip. Easily Lewyn fell into the rhythm of the waltz. He felt like time had frozen all the people there and that him and Arvis were the only two people in the universe. The white lights blurred around him as he kept his eyes locked with Arvis’. He never wanted this moment to end.  
“I…I love you…” Lewyn muttered.

 

“I…believe I do as well…” Arvis said in disbelief. Leaning in their lips met, both of them not caring who saw at that moment.

 

 

* * *

“Who would have thought…” Sigurd said from nearby, standing beside the Christmas tree next to his best friends and dates. The girls too, were dressed up exceptionally nice. Ethlyn had on a pink and white formal gown, Lachesis had on a pink ball gown and Adean had on a flowing white gown.  
“Aw aren’t they so sweet?” Ethlyn leaned against Quan, sighing.  
Quan shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Eldigan. Lachesis put her hands on her hips, looking between the three knights.

 

“Wait…I knew something was off between you three!”

 

“What do you mean?” Quan jumped at her accusation.

 

“C’mon Lachesis! We’re just bros here!” Sigurd happily said, putting his arms around his best friends.  
Eldigan refused to make eye contact. Sigurd forced a smile, elbowing him.

 

“R-right. Just a couple of bros…”

 

“Y-yeah…Being bros…” Quan said too. The girls remained skeptical, glaring at them.

 

“Just forget them.” Adean said.

 

“Yeah they are good for nothing boys after all…” Ethlyn agreed.

 

“But my dear sweet Eldie…” Lachesis sighed. Ethlyn grabbed Lachesis and Adean, taking them away to the snacks and drinks.  
After the girls left Sigurd looked back to his friends.

 

“Sooo…wanna get out of here early?”  
Eldigan was way ahead of him, heading back to their room. “Aren’t you eager tonight?” Sigurd playfully said, pulling Quan along as well before he could sneak away.

* * *

 

Arvis sat with Lewyn at a small table draped with a fancy white cloth and a candelabra. Lewyn couldn’t help but think, again, how beautiful Arvis was. He stared at him through the blaze of the flame, loving how it illuminated his eyes.

 

“I can’t help but keep admiring you…” Lewyn said, leaning onto his hand.

 

“Could you say more embarrassing things…” Arvis looked away.

 

“I can make it much more embarrassing…” Lewyn said suggestively, reaching forward, grasping Arvis’ hand.

 

“Y-you!!” His face immediately took on a shade of red.  
Lewyn chuckled, pulling him up. “W-wait Lewyn!” He protested. Lewyn ignored him, humming happily.

 

He dragged him off to their shared room, kicking the door shut. Immediately he harshly crashed his lips against Arvis’, all the while pulling his coat off.  
Breathless, Arvis pulled away. “Lew-Lewyn wa-wait…”

 

Lewyn held Arvis’ hands gently, gazing into his eyes, already unfocused. After he caught his breath Lewyn took that as the okay to continue. Gathering up his long silky red hair he pulled it over one shoulder, nipping softly at his exposed neck. Arvis’ breath caught, his eyes fluttered shut. It was a lost battle, Arvis knew, completely melting under Lewyn’s touch. Lewyn’s fingers nimbly undid Arvis’ belt, pulling his pants down as he pushed him towards the bed. Walking backwards Arvis’ knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards onto the mattress. Grabbing his boots Lewyn pulled them off, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. Taking hold of his pant legs he finished discarding them. Arvis became aware of the situation again, snapping out of his daze, flailing his legs he tried pulling them up and tried using his hands to cover his black underwear.

 

“Hold on just a moment Lewyn!”

 

Lewyn smiled at Arvis, climbing on the bed with him. “Hm?” He hummed, grabbing Arvis’ wrists, trying to pull them away.  
“D-do you have any idea what you are doing?!” Arvis struggled against Lewyn’s grasp.

 

“Vaguely.”

 

“What?! I do not want you anywhere near me when you only have a vague idea!” Arvis yelled, accidentally kicking Lewyn’s face. He fell backwards off the bed onto the hardwood floor with a thunk.

 

“Oh gods Lewyn I am so sorry!” Arvis quickly sat up, kneeling beside Lewyn. The wind mage was teary eyed, a trail of blood dripping down his chin. Arvis scrambled to his feet, rushing to find a handkerchief. Resorting to using his fancy one he pressed it to Lewyn’s mouth. He must have bitten down on his lip, Arvis realized. He gently wiped the blood off then wiped away his tears. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered, repeatedly kissing him.

 

“You kicked me…” Lewyn cried.

 

“I was only trying to get away from you! I did not mean to kick you! I would never want to hurt you…” He said more quietly.

 

“I know…” Lewyn mumbled. Arvis kissed his forehead, holding his face lovingly. Securing an arm under his legs and around his back Arvis picked him up off the floor, placing him gently on the bed.

 

“You should dress for bed.” He told him, reaching in his dresser drawer for his black silken pyjamas.  
Lewyn began undoing his fancy clothes, folding them neatly in the trunk. He took the pin out of his hair and put it safely in the jewellery box. He quickly slipped on his blue and white fleece pyjamas and crawled under the red covers. Arvis stared at Lewyn, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Lewyn shifted to the other side of his bed.

 

“There’s enough room for the two of us.” He said.

 

“That’s kind of you to offer but…” Arvis looked uncomfortable.

 

“Please…” Lewyn begged, giving him his best puppy eyes, making an effort to flutter his eyelashes.

 

“We…really shouldn’t…” Arvis slowly went to his own bed.

 

“But I want to…” Lewyn pouted.

 

* * *

“Goodnight Lewyn…” Arvis climbed into his own bed and turned off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	3. Back Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter break has come and the boys all go back to their respective countries. Lewyn attempts to get Arvis to go to Silesse with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis had been avoiding Lewyn, the prince noticed. It was the end of the week and time for their winter break. He of course, was returning home to Silesse. He dropped his bags into the carriage awaiting him and turned around, looking for Arvis. The Duke was by a different carriage seeming more solemn than ever. It broke Lewyn’s heart seeing him looking like that. Why won’t you talk to me…Lewyn thought.

 

“Arvis!” He called out, running over to his carriage. Right when he reached it the door shut, Arvis looking away from him. There wasn’t anything he could do but watch as he was driven away to Velthomer.

 

“Arvis…” Lewyn said sadly to himself.

 

“Arvis leave already?”  
Lewyn turned to see Sigurd standing beside him with Ethlyn.

 

“Yeah…”

 

Sigurd took a deep breath. “Yeeeah the holidays aren’t the best of times for him…”

 

Lewyn’s attention was caught. “What? I mean I have been figuring but…Why?”

 

Sigurd scratched the back of his head, looking unsure if he should tell him or not. “Lord Brother it’s not your place to tell him.” Ethlyn said. “There must be a reason Arvis hasn’t told him.”

 

“Well I don’t think it’s right! He can’t just go on ignoring his boyfriend! Lewyn deserves an answer!” Sigurd argued.

 

“Yes, but by Arvis himself!” Ethlyn stomped her foot.

 

“Lewyn has been ignored for a week without knowing why! I’m telling him!”

 

“Tell me what?” Lewyn was dying to know what it was that they knew about Arvis that he didn’t know.

 

“When Arvis was seven he watched as his father committed suicide. He was not a nice or faithful man…but knowing his wife went off with another man…he couldn’t take it. Drank poison and Arvis had to see that. Dead in a pool of blood…Mother ran away, leaving Arvis by himself. Only seven…being forced to take his father’s place as Duke of Velthomer…No parents…no one…” Sigurd said softly, his voice cracking.

 

“Azelle…” Ethlyn said.

 

“Right. Well there was a baby that was left. It seemed Arvis had a baby brother. Azelle must be around your age I reckon…But…they don’t get along. Arvis cares and loves him deeply. Too afraid of losing him. But Azelle…doesn’t see it that way. So long story short Arvis is still alone. All alone…always…in his castle. He is especially lonely during the holidays. A special time to be with friends and family but…”

 

“No one…” Lewyn said, tears falling.

 

Sigurd nodded. “That’s why I was so happy to see you two together. You really do make him happy. Arvis is a very private person so that’s probably why he never told you…Probably didn’t want you pitying him either.”

 

“Wha- I love him! I will bring him to Silesse with me! He can celebrate Christmas with me and my mother!”

 

Sigurd patted Lewyn’s head. “I’m sure he will appreciate it. But…you may have to drag him out by force…”

 

“Alright.” Lewyn nodded determinedly.

* * *

 

Instead of going home to Silesse Lewyn asked the carriage driver to set their course to Velthomer. Since that was not the plan the driver shook his head. Puffing his cheeks Lewyn hated having to play his prince card.

 

“I am crown prince of Silesse and I order you to take me to Velthomer…”

 

The man sweated and did what he asked. “I am so sorry my lord!”  
Lewyn pouted, hating being respected out of fear. They were in Velthomer within the day. It was a very beautiful kingdom, filled with bright vibrant flowers and huge white buildings. The castle was not hard to miss, standing out. It was made of white bricks and looked straight out of fairy tale books. Lewyn hopped out and ran to the front gate. A couple guards noticed him and raised their spears, approaching him with caution.

 

“Halt! You are trespassing! Turn back at once!”

 

Lewyn sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “I am here for Arvis. I am crown prince Lewyn of Silesse…”

 

The guards exchanged looks and bust into laughter. “That is the prince of Silesse?! Yeah and I’m the king of Agustria!”

 

“I am! You will be out of a job if I have to go all the way back home…”

 

They looked nervous. “If he is right then that may be true…But if he is lying…”

 

“Just let me talk to Arvis!”

 

As Lewyn was arguing with the guards he hadn’t noticed the Duke come out of the castle.

 

“Lewyn…? What are you doing here?”

 

Lewyn sighed deeply. “Thank the gods…Arvis you are coming with me to Silesse!”

 

Arvis looked at him suspiciously. “Why would I do that?”

 

“Because you miss me!”

 

A small flame lit on Arvis’ palm. “I-I mean! C’mon…you don’t miss me?”

 

“Doesn’t matter if I do or don’t. You have no reason to be here. You should be with your mother right now.”

 

“As soon as I have you with me!” Lewyn insisted.

 

“I am not becoming your mothers’ burden…”

 

“No! She’ll love you! If anything, I am my mother’s burden…”

 

“Good for you Lewyn.” Arvis said, turning around.

 

“NO!” Lewyn yelled, pushing past the guards.

 

“Do not approach our Lord!” The guards yelled and Lewyn felt a sharp pain in his back and side. Looking down he could only stare in shock as dark blood began soaking his clothes. Arvis’ eyes widened in shock and flames erupted from both his hands. A fiery inferno engulfed the guards and all Lewyn could do is stare in shock. All that was left of them was ash. It was impressive, if not quite terrifying.

 

“Why would you do that?!” Arvis yelled, grabbing Lewyn’s shoulders tightly, shaking him violently.

 

“I-Well…because I love you…” Lewyn said, shrugging.

 

Arvis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Lewyn you idiot…” He shook his head.

 

“I-I couldn’t just let you leave…” Lewyn’s voice broke.

 

“H-hey now…don’t cry. Here, let us go inside and get you looked at.” Arvis wrapped an arm around Lewyn’s small shoulders, leading him inside the castle. Inside was equally as extravagant as the outside. The floor was pristine white, glistening from the sunlight outside. The walls too, were very white. An exquisite golden diamond chandelier hung in the foyer. In front of him was an impressive silver flowing fountain, water sparkling as it cascaded down 5 parts. Off to the side near the fountain was a grand golden staircase with a red velvet rug running up it. Lewyn could tell immediately that this castle was far too large and empty for only one person to live in. No wonder Arvis felt so lonely…

 

“Aren’t there anyone else here?” Lewyn asked.

 

“There’s Azelle but…he must be in his room.”

 

“Azelle?”

 

“My younger brother.” Arvis said. He sat Lewyn down on one of the golden and red plush sofas and gently removed his shirt. Arvis winced and Lewyn took that as, that bad huh? Looking down at himself he felt sick. The spears had torn open his previously flawless skin, the dark blood contrasting greatly with his white skin. The gashes were long and gruesome as if the guards really wanted to tear him open. Arvis saw Lewyn paling and tilted his chin up to look at him.

 

“You really shouldn’t have acted out like that…” He gently chastised.

 

“I couldn’t just let you go.” Lewyn repeated, glaring at him. Arvis shook his head and hurried off to collect medical supplies. As Lewyn waited for him he glanced around the room. It had a very nice black stone fireplace and mantle. Around it was pictures that Lewyn guessed were Arvis’ ancestors. One was of a beautiful woman who wore the same solemn expression he often saw on Arvis. She had long flowing lavender hair and wore a white dress and golden circlet. She was the most beautiful woman Lewyn had ever seen. On the second floor above Lewyn, hiding behind the railing he caught a young redheaded boy watching him. Lewyn smiled, waving. He jumped, shocked and quickly ran away. Must have been Azelle…Lewyn thought. He was very cute. Like his brother he had the same fiery red hair and red eyes. Right when Lewyn thought that Azelle had left he was right in front of him. Now it was Lewyn’s turn to jump from shock. He chuckled.

 

“Well aren’t you quiet and sneaky?”

 

“Huh?! Wh-what no!”

 

“You really caught me by surprise. I thought you were afraid of me and fled.” Lewyn jested, laughing.

 

Azelle flushed from embarrassment. “N-no! I-I saw you were injured…my brother is useless when it comes to…well…everything…there is no way he knows how to help you. He’ll end up doing more harm than good…”

 

“Do you really have so little faith in your brother?”

 

“It’s the truth! He’s useless! Even as a brother…all he does is treat me like a child…I’m locked up in here not allowed to leave or do what I want…”

 

Lewyn patted his head. “I know your brother Arvis very well. I’m sure he’s just worried about you… He’s a very socially awkward person who doesn’t know how to interact very well…. So please don’t blame him too much…”

 

“You didn’t have to grow up with him. He’s very scary…”

 

“You know. I thought so as well. But when I got to know him, I learned that wasn’t true. I gave him a chance and I don’t regret it. Please…try and do the same…”

 

Azelle looked bewildered. “I don’t know why you care so much about this. About Arvis.”

 

Lewyn blushed. “He’s…special.”

 

“Gross.” Azelle scrunched up his face in disgust. He set down a bag of medical supplies and took out a disinfecting cloth, wiping the blood off as much as he could. Lewyn jolted up, yelping. It stung like hell.

 

“Stay still!” Azelle grabbed him roughly, pulling him back down.

 

“No! Ow ow ow!” Lewyn tried batting Azelle away. Jerking his body like that caused him even more pain and the blood flowed quicker.

 

“You’re making this worse!” Azelle yelled.

 

“What is going on here?!” Arvis demanded, entering the room in a rush. Seeing Azelle on Lewyn looked rather…suspicious.

 

“Make him stop…” Lewyn whimpered.

 

“I’m only helping him.”

 

Arvis sighed, sitting next to Lewyn. He held his hands gently, looking into his green eyes. “Lewyn breathe. If you don’t wish to bleed out, you need to let us take care of you.”

 

“B-but it hurts…”

 

Arvis pressed his forehead against Lewyn’s, closing his eyes. “Lewyn…I…will go with you to Silesse…But first you have to let us fix you up.”

 

“Y-you will? Really?” Lewyn’s eyes lit up.

 

“Yes really. Now behave please.”

 

Lewyn held his hand tighter as Azelle went back to cleaning his wounds. Arvis tried distracting him the best he could, brushing his hair out of his face and gently caressing it. Lewyn leaned into the touch, loving the feel of Arvis’ soft hands touching him. He made sure to keep Lewyn’s attention on him and not what Azelle was doing. The young mage was quick in stitching up Lewyn’s wounds.

 

“What will we be doing in Silesse?” Arvis asked, still trying to distract him. Silently tears fell down Lewyn’s face.

 

“Um… we will pl-play in the snow. And w-we will d-drink hot cocoa s-sitting by the fireplace to-together.” Lewyn stuttered, hiccupping.

 

Azelle was able to finish while Arvis had Lewyn distracted. “Now don’t get yourself hurt again.” Azelle said, walking off to get cleaned up.

 

Lewyn looked down to see that he was no longer bleeding to death. “Th-thanks…”

 

Glancing back to make sure Azelle was gone, Arvis quickly leaned in giving Lewyn a quick peck on the lips. “Now what should I pack?”

 

“Let me help!” Lewyn jumped off the couch, wincing in pain.

 

“Idiot…” Arvis muttered, shaking his head. Wrapping an arm around his waist he helped him to the staircase, slowly ascending it. The carpet beneath him was so soft and plush it felt like his feet sunk into it.

 

“Wow we should really redecorate Silesse’s castle.”

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“I just love the décor here!”

* * *

Arvis shook his head and turned left down the hallway. Still nothing but white. Long white hallways. Emptiness. Just thinking of Arvis, here, all alone broke Lewyn’s heart. He never wanted to leave him alone again. Grabbing his hand, he entwined their fingers together. Arvis blushed, letting his long crimson hair conceal his face. The last door at the end of the hall Arvis stopped by, opening it Lewyn was stunned. It was really quite beautiful and grand. The black, red and gold king sized canopy bed was by the large long windows covered with red and gold silken curtains. The floor was covered by a red and gold rug, with random intricate patterns sewn on. By the bed was a dark oak nightstand and in front of the bed was a tall wardrobe, beside it was a golden full length mirror. The walls were white and blank but the décor itself was aweing.

 

“Wow…” Lewyn said again.

 

“I’m sure your castle is just as nice, Crown Prince.”

 

Lewyn scratched his head awkwardly. “Yeah well…not really…it’s nothing much…”

 

“Probably because you are merely used to it.” Arvis said, taking out clothes from his wardrobe. He tossed Lewyn a black v necked silk shirt. He caught it and blinked at him.’

 

“Your previous shirt was torn and bloodied. Mine might be a bit big on you…I can always grab one of Azelle’s-,”

 

“No!” Lewyn yelled quickly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I-I mean…yours is fine…” Lewyn looked down, blushing heavily and fidgeting. Arvis raised an eyebrow questioningly but shrugged, going back to picking out clothes he would take to Silesse. While he wasn’t looking Lewyn buried his face in Arvis’ shirt, breathing in his delightful scent. The material was very soft to his face and he couldn’t help but rub it against his cheek, smiling. Arvis…Lewyn thought.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Arvis looked mildly disturbed.

 

“Eh?! S-sorry sorry! I-I just couldn’t help myself…You are quite irresistible…”

 

“Am I now?” Arvis looked at him disbelievingly.

 

“My beautiful Duke Arvis of course…Everything about you is just…delightful…” Dropping the shirt on the bed Lewyn wrapped his arms around Arvis’ neck, kissing him deeply.

 

Arvis gasped in surprise and Lewyn took the opportunity to stick his tongue in Arvis’ mouth. Arvis’ arms shook and shakily he put his hands on Lewyn’s hips. Arvis tasted so good Lewyn didn’t want to stop. He took the time to fully explore his mouth, every crevice. Arvis’ knees gave way and the collapsed together onto the bed.  
“Mmm…” Arvis moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. Lewyn loved how beautiful and stunning he looked. His long dark eyelashes against his porcelain white skin. Lewyn pulled back as they both gasped for breath. “Lew-Lewyn…”

 

“So beautiful…”

 

“I-I should really finish packing now…” Lewyn climbed off him and put on the shirt. As Arvis said, it was significantly bigger on him. But the fact that it was Arvis’. His boyfriend’s shirt. He never wanted to give it back. Hopefully he wouldn’t. Arvis was done packing in minutes and they called a carriage. Once they reached the border to Silesse they had to take a boat. It traveled the icy ocean easily enough and within a day they arrived in Lewyn’s frozen country.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	4. Silesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach Silesse and now Arvis gets to experience what it is like there with Lewyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

Arvis had never seen the likes of Silesse before. Snow and ice as far as he could see. The snow glistened in the sun, making it seem quite beautiful. It was like some fairy tale land. Guards were there to greet their prince back home and took them to the castle. The castle was made of white bricks, snow and ice clung to it making it look like it was an ice castle.

 

“Ah…Home sweet home.” Lewyn said, pushing the heavy metal doors open. Inside was cold grey bricks and blue and silver carpeting. A beautiful woman in a grey dress with long dark hair rushed over, pulling Lewyn into a hug.

 

“Mom…” He mumbled into her shoulder.

 

“Oh Lewyn…I’ve missed you…” She sobbed.

 

“I-I missed you too…” Lewyn could tell that this was probably making Arvis depressed. After all, he had no parents.

 

“M-Mom this is Arvis…” He said, pulling away from her and motioning to Arvis who stood off to the side.

 

“Arvis…It is nice to meet you…You don’t happen to be Duke Arvis…?”

 

“Yes Milady…” He said politely, bowing. “It’s nice to meet you…I’m sorry for coming unannounced…”

 

“Oh nonsense! You are a friend of my son! Please make yourself at home.”  
He nodded stiffly, remaining stoic. Lewyn grabbed his hand and led him down the dark stone hallway of the castle. Queen Rahna smiled, delighted that Lewyn had made a friend and especially the solemn Duke of Velthomer. Being the Queen she knew all about the Duke, it was truly pitying what happened to him.  
Lewyn took him to his bedroom, taking Arvis’ bag and throwing it onto his bed.

 

“Where will I be staying?”

 

“Here of course.”

 

“Here?”

 

“Yup. With me. C’mon my bed will fit both of us.”

* * *

 

Lewyn’s bed was smaller than Arvis’ the bedsheets blue and gold. The window’s curtains were open, letting the grey snowy light in. He had many bookshelves and instruments laying around. Lewyn grabbed a scarf, wrapping it around Arvis’ neck and pulled him to the window. Cracking it open Lewyn climbed out.

 

“Wh-what are you doing?!”

 

“What I always do to escape.” Lewyn shrugged, sliding off the roof. He used the wind to push himself off the ground before hitting it.  
Glancing back at Arvis he waved him down. The Duke hesitantly climbed out and slipped, falling face first. He screamed, flailing his arms. Lewyn used the wind to save him too, grabbing him from around his waist.

 

He clung onto Lewyn tightly, shaking. “Never…Do that again…”

 

Lewyn laughed and ran towards the town with him, hand in hand. The people all waved to Lewyn, greeting him happily. He quickly said hi back, continuing to run towards his destination. Deep in the snow-covered woods was a treehouse he built as a child. He still used it to get away. He found it easily, using it hundreds of times. Climbing up the cold frozen old wooden ladder he waited for Arvis. Slowly he followed Lewyn up it. Inside was the same as he left it. There were books and pictures strewn about, all about adventures.

 

He sat down, picking up a blank sheet of paper. Picking up a crayon he began drawing a new picture. Arvis sat down next to him, leaning over his shoulder. On top of the page scribbled said Arvis and Lewyn. Below it was a picture of the two of them together, holding hands. Smiling, Lewyn hung up the new picture on his wall. Arvis blushed.  
They stayed there for a couple hours, mindlessly discussing random topics and drawing pictures. Looking over Arvis’ shoulder Lewyn read what he was writing. “I didn’t know you were so poetic…”

 

Arvis jumped, folding the paper quickly. “I-I am not!”

 

“Heh…You’re so cute.” Lewyn kissed his cheek then stood up, stretching. “Aaahhh...I guess it’s about time we head back.”

 

Climbing down they saw it was nightfall. The moon’s bright rays reflecting off the white snow. It looked to be daylight out. Grabbing Arvis’ hand they ran back to the castle. Lewyn noticed that they must have missed dinner, seeing their plates in his room on his small table. Sitting down they ate together in silence. Arvis stared at the bowl oddly, poking at it with his spoon.

 

“Stew.” Lewyn said. “Have you never eaten it before?”

 

“No…It’s far too hot in Velthomer for that.”

 

“It _is_ desert land…” Lewyn agreed, eating the stew still steaming hot.  
Arvis slowly tried it and soon his eyes lit up.

 

“Good right?” Lewyn smirked.

 

“Yes…” They wasted no time in finishing up their dinner. Lewyn crawled in bed and was excited to see Arvis join him. He faced away from him, far too embarrassed. Lewyn wrapped his arms around Arvis, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. He couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Christmas would be that weekend.

* * *

 

The next day Lewyn was able to sneak out of the castle without Arvis noticing. Stopping at the jewelry shop he placed an order for the perfect gift. Entering the royal treasury soon after he picked up one more thing.  
He found Arvis in the library surrounded by towers of books. Lewyn smiled, he knew how much he loved to read.

 

“C’mon today we will go enjoy the snow!” Lewyn said. Arvis placed a bookmark and followed him out the back doors. Bending down in the snow-covered courtyard Lewyn picked up some snow, packing it into a snowball and tossed it right at Arvis’ face. The Duke stumbled backwards, pure shock etched on his face. Lewyn burst into laughter, holding his stomach.

 

“Wh-why you!” Arvis picked up snow, tossing it back at Lewyn. He tried dodging but Arvis had good aim, hitting him in his side. He screamed, laughing. They chased each other around the courtyard until they both were exhausted and out of breath. They lied together in the snow, watching the flurries fall. Lewyn sighed, holding Arvis’ cold hand. He felt him shiver and realized…maybe they weren’t exactly dressed for playing in the snow. Lewyn pulled him up and they returned inside. They sat by the fireplace sharing a blue wool blanket.

 

Queen Rahna, seeing both boys frozen went to prepare them hot cocoa. It was the Silessian secret recipe. Lewyn would one day know so he could make it for his children, but for now he enjoyed how delicious it was.  
They both held their mug of hot cocoa in their hands, watching the flickering flames of the fireplace. Slowly they sipped the delightful drink.

 

“This…is quite good Lewyn…”

 

“Of course! It’s my family’s secret recipe!”

 

“Then do you know it?”

 

“Nope.” Lewyn shook his head. He leaned against Arvis, resting his head against his shoulder. It was very pleasant, sitting together by the fireplace.  
When they returned to their room, Lewyn sat on his bed and picked up his fife, playing a tune for Arvis. Content with the beautiful music he closed his eyes, letting Lewyn’s music take him to faraway places.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.


	5. Christmas In Silesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve and Lewyn wants to spend it alone with Arvis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest one! I know I probably could have added more or gone into more detail but as I stated in the first chapter. I kind of bullshitted it and rushed it to finish it.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

* * *

 

The night of Christmas Eve Lewyn and Arvis sat together under the huge Christmas tree lit up with blue, white, red and gold lights. They twinkled, casting multi-coloured lights on the boys.

 

“I say we should just have our own Christmas now…Sounds nice hm?” Lewyn said.

 

“But your mother…”

 

“We’ll see her in the morning. I want this to be special. I want it to just be us.” Lewyn took a small red and gold box out of his pocket and handed it to Arvis. He blushed, blinking in surprise. Then he took out a small blue and white box, handing it to Lewyn. The Prince let Arvis open his gift first. Hesitantly he lifted the lid off and inside was a delicate silver necklace adorned with a large green gem and on either side was a smaller green gem. Inside the big gem you could faintly make out the crest of the Silessian royal family. Arvis held it as if it could just break, tears falling.

 

“Lewyn…this is beautiful…I-,”

 

Lewyn wiped his tears away, kissing him gently. Taking the necklace from him he clasped it around his neck. “It looks beautiful on you.” Lewyn told him. They smiled at each other warmly. Then Lewyn opened the box Arvis gave him. Inside was a beautiful intricately designed golden hair accessory with a dark red gem in the center. Lewyn blushed, seeing the crest of the Velthomer family. Arvis slid it into Lewyn’s hair, pinning back his bangs. Lewyn held both of Arvis’ hands tightly, trying to convey to him all he felt in that moment.

 

“Arvis…Thank you…I love it. I-I love you…”

 

Arvis continued crying, smiling happily. “I love you too…Lewyn…”

 

Lewyn wrapped his arms around Arvis tightly, never wanting to let him go. He pulled his head against his shoulder. “Arvis…I promise you this…you will never be alone again…I will always be here for you. I will never let you be alone again…” He said with more emphasis. Lewyn was glad Arvis couldn’t see him, crying like this would not be very reassuring for him. Lewyn pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. The red and green Christmas lights danced across his features, making him look all the more beautiful.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Lewyn said.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Arvis said back.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it there will be more stories like this one! Set in the academy with the same characters centered in it. Even if you didn't like it...I will still be posting more anyway! This will be a whole series centered in the academy! The next will probably be a Valentine's Day one I've been working on. I love Lewyn and Arvis and want to give them my love~ And Arvis deserves to be happy! So happy he will be in what I write! Lewyn makes him very happy! 
> 
> This whole story took place after chapter 5 of Belhalla Academy.
> 
> -NOTE-These are MY original ideas, please do not copy or use them. If you like them and wish to use them, or had inspiration PLEASE ask me first and also CREDIT me. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable and feel free to comment and let me know what you think! Keep it nice and positive please! Constructive criticism only! And I know I bullshitted it towards the end. I rushed it wanting it finished so I could write other things.


End file.
